


Reunion of Two Lost Souls

by ashesrose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Happy, Light Angst, Other, it can be romantic if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesrose/pseuds/ashesrose
Summary: Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood have been connected since they were young. Now, they will finally see each other again and be connected once moreAKA: I'm still bitter that Rick never included and Grover and Percy reunion





	Reunion of Two Lost Souls

**Author's Note:**

> okay ngl the ltmusical soundtrack inspired me to write this. I hope you like it!

The war had taken a toll on everyone. The final battle’s tiring strain left every demigod in shambles. With the camp a mess and Leo being...gone, it was almost too much to handle. Percy’s heart ached for Jason and Piper. He knew for a fact that they weren't doing too well after what happened to Leo. Percy's mind and body hurt as well, but he was willing to push that aside for now. Now, he had something he desperately needed to do. 

 

Grover. Find Grover. The satyr had been on Percy’s mind more than often lately. Grover had been there for him from the very start, and Percy hadn't seen him in months. Gods, he didn't even  _ remember _ the empathy link until he was in Tartarus. Percy wondered if Grover felt what he was going through. He hoped not. Grover didn't deserve to suffer like he had in literal hell. 

 

If he’d be anywhere, Grover would be in the woods. Most likely tending to the wounded Satyrs and helping the council, being the lord of the wild and all. Although he’d been busy, Percy was sure he’d be able to spare some time. 

 

Percy found himself running through the trees, his heart beating faster as he approached the Satyr’s area. He couldn't seem to slow himself down. He had to get there. He had to see Grover. 

 

Percy stopped in his tracks, sneakers skidding on the dirt when he saw him. They met eyes. Grover was there. Okay. Alive. He looked hardly different, yet changed. His hair was a bit more unruly, but his horns were slightly longer. His yellow, red, and green beanie sat on the back of his head and his reed pipes hung from his neck. His patches of vitiligo contrasted against his brown skin. He wore a simple white t-shirt, and the fur of his legs was mixed with dirt. He didn't look like hygiene was his first priority lately, but neither did Percy. 

 

Grover dropped the bundle of weeds he held in his hand, his mouth open and gaping. He then ran into Percy so hard he almost fell over. Scratch that. Percy  _ did  _ fall over. He let out a real, genuine laugh, and wrapped his arms around his best friend. Grover’s arms were tight around Percy’s neck. Although their eyes were closed, Percy knew they both had the biggest smiles on their faces. After a long while, they finally parted but stayed on the ground. 

 

“Grover!” Percy exclaimed, happy tears brimming his eyes and blurring his vision. Grover was full-on crying, his nose slightly red. 

 

“Percy, you're here!” He bleated. “Oh gods I was so worried for you when you went missing and then you went on  _ another _ quest with these Romans or whatever and I had no idea whether you were okay or not and ah I’m just so glad to see you!” 

 

This time Percy enclosed his arms around Grover’s neck and buried his head in the satyr’s shoulder. “I missed you.” 

 

“Aww,” Grover teased. “I missed you too.” 

 

They separated and took a moment to stare at each other. Percy noticed a lot of new scars on Grover’s arms. It seemed like Grover noticed Percy’s new ones too, since his mouth was wide open. 

 

“Uhm, this may be, uh, weird but, I know our empathy link was severed when you lost your memories, but it returned when you got them back and, uh, when you were...down there...in...Tartarus-” 

 

“Oh my gods,” Percy interrupted. “I...never noticed when it came back, until I was, you know, in Tartarus.” Really, he should’ve known earlier. Sometimes when he was struggling through it all, he felt a sense of comfort surge through him that didn’t make any sense. But that was Percy’s side of things. How...how did Grover do? “I’m sorry.” 

 

Grover gasped. “Are you kidding?! Why the hell are you sorry? It’s not your fault that I felt some of the pain you felt down there. You went through literal hell, I should be saying sorry to you.” 

 

“I don’t want you to suffer like that.” 

 

“Hey,” Grover said, placing a hand on Percy’s shoulder, with a small smile. “We both got through it. Now, let’s find Annabeth! The trio needs to get back together after all.” 

  
Percy let out a laugh. Memories flooded through his mind. Sixth grade, when Mrs. Dodds attacked him and he first used Riptide. Grover, Annabeth, and his first quest. It seemed like so long ago. It dawned on Percy how young they were. Twelve. They were twelve. “ _ Can you believe that?”  _ he thought. They’d changed since then. They’d been through an awful lot. But at the end, it was like everything was the same. They were together again. And this time, the trio would never let go of each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @spqreyna  
> Please leave kudos/comments!


End file.
